


Fun in the shower

by emmadilla



Series: Jiraiya's Inspiration [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Direct sequel to "Of baths and foot massages", Suzume and Jiraiya finally make it into the shower, but they don't stay clean for very long.





	Fun in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a part of the first story, but it dragged on enough it felt like it deserved to be separate. So here we are!
> 
> Again, just for anyone who might not have read part one: Suzume is not the Suzume from the actual series. She's an OC, it's just hard as fuck to find a name I like that isn't already assigned to a real character from the series. Oh well.

When I felt I’d recovered sufficiently - at least enough that I could reliably stand on both legs and not fall over - I rose from the bed and made my way back to the bathroom. It was still a little steamy from the bath I’d been taking, but I wasn’t about to go through all that effort again for a bath. A whisper of footsteps behind me told me that I wasn’t alone, and I smiled as I turned the knob for the shower head, making sure it was nice and warm before I started rinsing off my body. Looking over my shoulder, I seductively bit my lip as I turned to let him watch the show, watch the water as I ran down my body. He grinned lasciviously as he watched, allowed a full show this time instead of snatching what he could from public bathhouses. His sharp eyes followed every curve and every droplet of water as it coursed down my naked form and hit the floor. One benefit of being a full-time dancer and in the studio as much as I was, I maintained a lean, long form, and Jiraiya definitely appreciated it. I set the nozzle back in its hook so he could use the water while I reached for some soap and a loofa. He rinsed himself off, but only half-heartedly as he kept his eyes on me.

I lathered up the loofa and started scrubbing myself down, slowly and sensually, taking my time to let the suds sit on my body, using my other hand to nimbly follow my other hand’s motion, smoothing over the skin in its twin’s wake. I leaned against the wall as I tweaked one of my nipples before the loofa went even lower, skirting just past my core as I leaned over to wash my legs. Jiraiya just stood there, shower head in hand, no longer even attempting to wash himself off as he watched me. I chuckled as I made my way over to him, shutting off the water as I said, “Why don’t you let me take care of that, big guy?” I didn’t even wait for him to respond as I spread the suds over his expansive chest, and his grin only grew wider as he practically purred.

He leaned down to kiss me as my hands went lower, gently teasing at his softened length. He didn’t protest, but I could feel the rumble of a chuckle in his chest as he said, “Didn’t get enough earlier?”

“I can never get enough of you,” I replied playfully. Reaching over I turned the water back on and rinsed both of us off, the fact that he was hardening once more not escaping me. As soon as I cut the water back off and replaced the shower head, he pulled me into his embrace and hefted me into his arms. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall, using its leverage to help keep me steady. He kissed me softly, gently, our mutual need not as strong as it had been earlier, but still raring its head once again. My eyes fluttered closed as he slowly penetrated me, filling me up to the brink until I felt impossibly full.

He leaned his forehead against mine as he murmured, “Truth is, I can never get enough of you, too.” And with that, he thrust deep and hard into me, sending a shockwave of pleasure shooting through me, all the way up my spine. He did it over and over, again and again, building up a low wave that swelled and grew the closer it got to shore. I held onto him tightly, my fingernails leaving little red, crescent shaped marks in their wake. He didn’t even seem to notice them at all, our gazes meeting as my eyes opened once more, our vision clouded over in the heat of the moment. All we saw, all we needed, was right there in front of us, and we pursued it with equal fervour. I flexed my inner muscles, drawing a growl out of the sannin as he drove into me harder. “Like to play games, little bird? I like to play them, too.”

With that, he pulled out of me and let me go, spinning me around and then pinning me to the wall. He pulled my hips out to meet mine before he teased my lips with the tip of his member, taking a handful of my now damp hair in his hand as he took complete control. I whimpered and whined as he teased me, pushing back against him to encourage him to keep it up, but it was all for naught. He held me fast against the wall, his strength more than enough to overpower me. When one of the legendary sannin held you in place, you stayed in fucking place, there was no getting out of it. He was free to do as he wish, and he did so, rubbing against my clit before he teased my entrance, pushing just the head inside before he pulled out. “C’mon, Jiraiya, _please_ ,” I begged him.

“Nuh uh uh. You wanna be naughty, Zuzu-chan, then you have to deal with the consequences.” With that last word, his hand shot out and smacked my ass, hard, and I sucked in a breath at the sensation. One thing I couldn’t help, however, was the moan that escaped, and Jiraiya definitely didn’t miss that. “Oh you _like_ that, huh? Well we’ll have to explore that at some point, then.” His lips closed over my earlobe as the tip of his member slipped inside me, but he went no further, bucking his hips ever so slightly to drive me crazy.

I squirmed in his arms, feeling his taut muscles against me as I pleaded, “Jiraiya, _please_.”

“Please what?” he asked, his voice in my ear, he was so close.

My voice cracked as I murmured, “I need you.”

“Oh you do, do you?” he asked, mischief colouring his voice. I whimpered, shuddering with need. He kept up his ministrations just enough so that I wouldn’t come back down and grow tired, but not enough that I could get satisfied at the same time. His finger caressed my cheek, trailing a path over my bottom lip as he kissed my temple. “It’s alright, little sparrow. Let Master Jiraiya take care of you.” With that, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt. I felt all breath rush out of me with the impact, my fingers finding no purchase on the slick tile. He fucked me hard, but slow, drawing it out as long as he could. I moaned along with him as he finally scratched that itch, glad that he was basically helping to hold me up because I honestly wasn’t sure if I could anymore.

My legs shook and almost completely gave out, and Jiraiya realised that I just wasn’t going to make it much longer standing as he pulled out of me and picked me up, lying me down length-wise on the counter and positioning my ass near the edge. He didn’t tease me this time, though he was in the perfect position to do so, simply sliding back into me. He grabbed hold of my thighs, holding my legs up and apart and I gripped the edge of the counter, holding on as he pounded into me. My eyes slitted half-closed, just enough so I could watch the sannin as he fucked me. Nothing else really mattered in that space.

The very edge of his lips quirked upward in a smile as he reached over with one hand and started rubbing my clit. My eyes instinctively fully closed at that, unable to cope with all of the sensations hitting me all at once. From the cool, wet counter I laid on, to the thick length of dick inside me, to the way his fingers played with my clit, it was just too much. My back arched and my jaw clenched as I was unceremoniously thrown over the edge once more. Jiraiya didn’t let up in his ministrations, though, keeping up the same pace on his thrusting and with how he rubbed on my clit. I tried to paw at him, but he would not be moved, and my head thumped against the counter as my body shook, overwhelmed with pleasure and not knowing what to do. “That’s it, Zuzu-chan, you can do it. Let go for me,” he murmured encouragingly, and I cried out as a second orgasm piggy-backed on the first, my body trembling non-stop as my teeth chattered and tears started falling, despite my best efforts to stem the tide. My body was no longer my own, Jiraiya was in charge, and he pulled from it every ounce of pleasure he demanded.

I didn’t need my eyes to tell me that he was near his own end, his moans and grunts and the way his hips stuttered was enough to tell me he wouldn’t last much longer. And he didn’t, pulling out of me and stroking himself, spilling on my stomach. Then and only then did I finally open my eyes, watching as he shot the last of his seed onto my body. And that was it. I was spent, unable to move as I just laid there, limply.

Fortunately, with his large chakra reserves, Jiraiya was only just winded, and he fetched the still-lathered up loofa, washing himself and my own body before he rinsed us off. “C’mere,” he said softly, gathering me in his arms as he kissed my forehead. “You did well, little bird. I think you’ve earned some rest.”

“Mmm,” I hummed as he laid us both in my bed. “Will you still be here in the morning?”

“Not for too long.” He kissed me gently before he promised, “I won’t leave without telling you goodbye.”

Satisfied with his promise, I drifted off to sleep, not even minding the damp sheets around us, only the warm sannin beside me who held me and kept me safe. Tomorrow he would go back to his world, work whatever mission demanded his attention. But for now, for tonight, he was mine.


End file.
